Kanami Uzumaki:The Sorceress
by Kanami Uzumaki Namikaze
Summary: Naruko neglected fic
1. breaking point

**Hey guys it's me The Red string of Destiny! as you know I'm planning to re-write Naruko Uzumaki:Konoha's sorceress, so hre it is! hope you guys like!**

**"Kanami" Kitana speaking**

**"Kanami" calling out jutsu or summon speaking**

_'Kanami' thinking  
_I do not own Naruto or any songs from any artist!

* * *

Five years ago the fourth hokage's wife, Kushina Uzumaki went into labor giving birth to a baby girl named Natsumi.

At that time they also had a daughter named Kanami, who was with her mother when she was in labor.

A masked man appeared and ripped the nine tails from Kushina, who was too weak to do anything from just giving birth.

This caused the nine tails to attack Konoha, and many people died that night. That night a snow colored fox was there too.

The fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze had no choice but to seal the Kyuby's chakra into Natsumi and the soul into Kushina.

And he also sealed the snow colored fox into Kanami, and he survived by luck.

Here now we find a strawberry blonde haired girl with cerulean green eyes trying to do pop a balloon."That's it Natsumi, your doing good."

A man said, he was Minato the fourth hokage. "yeah keep going Natsumi-chan" a red-headed woman encouraged. She was Kushina Uzumaki.

As this was going, they didn't noticed a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes. She was Kanami, sister to Natsumi and holder of Kitana sister of the Kyuby.

"I can't believe it, it's been like 5 years since that night and they still ignore me" she said quietly looking behind her window.

she turned back with a frown. she hated this village, everyday she was followed by angry mobs and had to run to the forest to hide.

What's worst is that Minato-teme did nothing, absolutely nothing and she had suffer. She wondered sometimes why she was even born if this was going to happen to her.

**"cheer up kit, at least your going to leave this village on yours and Natsumi's birthday" **a feminine voice said inside her head.

She was Kitana the sister of Kyuby and was much nicer then that bag of furball. She was something Kyuby wasn't. Kitana was a sorceress.

And that was seen to pass down to Kanami since she's her Jinchuriki. Kanami gave her a mental note and went outside to take a little walk.

She was going to miss her friends and family. from the Hyuga compound, her only friends were Hinata, Hanabi and Hitomi.

From the Yamanka compound she was going to miss Ino and her twin sister Aiko.

From the Uchiha compound she was going to miss her best friend Satsuki, Kagome, Itachi and Mikoto

From the Haruno clan she was going to miss Sakura and her twin sister Sakuya.

She was also going to miss Tsunade and the old man knew she was going to miss her little sister Natsumi because they always got along and loved each other.

She still didn't know about her mother but she wasn't going to miss her father and that's for sure.

Kanami sighed and went back inside to see her mother there and Minato probably in the hokage office.

She dashed towards her room, accidentally knocking on a vase.

Kushina heard something fall and ran up the stairs to see the vase into pieces. She got angry and remember Kanami had gone up the stairs.

"KANAMI UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! GET OUT THIS INSTANCE!" she yelled and Kanami open her door to see an angry Kushina.

"what's wrong?" she asked and, Kushina yelled at her. "what's wrong!? I'll tell you what's wrong! you broke that expensive vase!" pointing at the broken vase.

Kanami looked at it and looked back at Kushina "it wasn't expensive you could always buy a new one anyway" she said and there was slap heard.

Kanami touched her cheek which had been slapped by an angry Kushina, then her face was twisted with anger.

She turned to Kushina who had a surprise look on her face when she saw the face Kanami had. "K-Kanami?" she asked.

"get. out"

"what?"

"I said get out"

"you can't tell me-"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kanami yelled at Kushina and pushed her out of her room. Kushina landed on her butt and looked to see and angry Kanami

"K-Kanami?" Kushina asked fearfully. "I SAID GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Kanami screamed and Kushina ran down the stairs tears running down her face.

Kanami closed her door and dropped on her bed, sobbing on her pillow. She couldn't take it anymore. being neglected and then hated by the villagers is driven her to her breaking point.

'Just one more day Kanami, one more day and this will be all over' she thought and fell asleep, thinking of many ways to escape.

She never noticed ice sticking out of her ceiling when she started yelling and getting mad.

* * *

**so what do you guys think? sorry if it's too short or has missing words but please bear with me I'm still new to this stuff.**

**I wanted to ask, what should be her pairing? should she be a futa? should it be a yuri pairing? or a harem? you guys tell me! and please review!**


	2. getting away

**Hiya it's me Kanami Uzumaki Namikaze again! so did you guys like the first chapter? I hope you did because here comes the second chapter! oh and please tell me what you guys think of the pairing!**

I do not own naruto or any song from any artist!

* * *

Natsumi woke up and sat up in her bed. Today was hers and Kanami's birthday! she got out of her bed and ran towards Kanami's room.

She open the door and saw Kanami sleeping on her bed. She went towards her and started shaking her, "big sister wake up it's our birthday!"

Kanami fluttered her eyes open and saw Natsumi shaking her "what's imouto?"

"It's our birthday!" Natsumi said hugging Kanami. Kanami giggled and hugged her back, because it would probably be the last time she'll be able to hold her.

"Why don't you go and pick what you're going to wear?" Kanami suggested and Natsumi ran off to her room. Kanami smiled sadly and got out of bed.

She went downstairs and saw Kushina preparing breakfast. She remember what happen yesterday and went towards the door.

"Kanami" she heard her mother say and she turned to see the red-head smiling at her sadly "come here"

Kanami gulped but obeyed and was embrace by Kushina. Kanami looked at her shocked and didn't embrace back.

"I'm sorry for yesterday I just hope you could forgive me"

Kanami, slowly embrace her back. Kushina let go of her and said "go and get ready"

Kanami nodded and went upstairs to her room. _'what was that about? why is she being nice to me now? I don't get this' _

Kanami changed into her kunoichi outfit, which was black fingerless gloves, a black/blue jacket with the back having the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, black combat boots and a black skirt which had tight short on it.

Kanami looked at the time and saw that it was almost time. She ran downstairs and was tackled by Natsumi.

"come on big sister! let's go and open the presents!" Natsumi shouted and dragged the red-head to where the presents were.

Kanami looked at her sadly yet happy and sat down next to her. "Hey imouto I got you a present"

Natsumi looked at her and asked, "what did you get me?"

Kanami smiled at her and showed her a bracelet. It had the half of a heart and it read "Little sister"

Natsumi gasped and put it on her wrist. She hugged Kanami and said "thank you... onee-sama"

Kanami smiled and hugged her back. "I got something for you too onee-sama"

Kanami looked at her confused "what did you get me?"

Natsumi looked through her pocket and her hand came out with a similar bracelet to hers but on the middle it read "big sister"

Kanami gasped and put it on her wrist. "thank you" she said and hugged Natsumi.

"hey Natsumi do you mind if I borrow Kanami for a moment?" Mikoto asked.

Natsumi shook her head and Kanami went off with Mikoto. "what's wrong?"

"here is my present to you" Mikoto said and handed Kanami a photo album.

It showed pictures of Kanami at the Uchiha compound playing with Satsuki, Kagome and Itachi.

It showed her at the Hyuga, Yamanaka and Haruno playing with all of her friends. "thank you Mikoto-kaa-san"

Mikoto smiled at her and hugged her. Kanami then received more presents from her family.

Like a Katana from Yugao.

A book on Genjutsu from Kurenai

Another book from Anko, that was about interrogating others. A book about advanced Kenjutsu from Hayate.

And a silver heart necklace from Itachi.

Kanami smiled at her family, but then heard the next sentence that made her reach to her breaking point.

"can I have everyone's attention!" Minato called out. As soon as everyone paid attention he cleared his throat and began saying.

"I, Minato Namikaze, announce Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze as the clan heiress of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan."

The people that acknowledge Kanami glared at Minato for doing such a foolish thing. By saying that Natsumi was clan heiress it meant that either the first child was unfit to be or he that he banished the first child.

Natsumi stared at her dad shocked. He was supposed to name her onee-sama the heiress because she was the first born.

Kushina stared at her husband with a horrified face. How could he do this without her concept? just as she was about to give him a tongue bashing, she heard somebody stand up.

They all turned to see Jiraiya standing up, and started saying "Natsumi as my present to you I give you permission to sign the toad contract"

Everyone was shocked at this.

Kanami felt something inside of her snapped. She stood up which brought attention of everyone. When she open her eyes everyone paled.

Her eyes were similar to kushina's when she was in war.

Kanami left towards the door but heard a voice say "wait were are you going?"

She turned to see Kushina there. "somewhere away from you" she said but Kushina grabbed her arm.

"let me go!" Kanami yelled and withdrew her arm back. "why are you leaving? is it because of what Minato said?"

"it's none of your business"

"yes it is my business because your my daughter! tell me why are you leaving!"

"it's none of your concern!"

"why are you pushing me away when I just want to make it up to you! why can't you forgive us from our mistakes!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Kanami shouted and moved her hand to the side, creating spikes of ice.

Everyone looked at her surprised and shocked. Kanami looked at Kushina with tears threatening to fall.

She pushed pass the doors and sprinted out of the house, snapping everyone of their stupor.

"Minato send Anbu right now!" Kushina ordered and put on her ninja gear.

"ANBU!" he shouted and immediately, four Anbu appeared. "my daughter has escaped find her right now and bring her home!"

The Anbu nodded and inside Minato was seething. _'who does that brat think she is, because of her my plans might go down the toilet!'_

Kushina sprinted out searching for her beloved daughter.

with Kanami

Thanks to her teleporting spell, Kanami managed to arrive at the gates. She passed the guards which were sleeping and ran to the forests.

"wait!" a voice yelled and Kanami looked to see her mother.

"wait! please don't go! come back home Kanami-chan!" she yelled.

"look Kushina, I have no desire to return to that place you call home, for what? to get tortured and beatt the shit out because of what I freaking contain? I don't think so"

Kushina looked at her with tears on her eyes. "w-what do you mean tortured and beat up?"

"you seriously don't notice? you don't notice with your two working eyes on how I come home with cuts and bruises? wow Kushina, you sure are a disgrace to the uzumaki name."

"w-what" Kushina said.

"you are a disgrace. don't you remember what Uzumaki's do? they stick together! have you done that for me? have you ever trained me? have you ever paid attention to me? well HAVE YOU!"

"n-no" Kushina said more tears fallen from her eyes.

"but we can make it up for you! me and Minato-"

"don't you dare say that trash's name in my presence! that bastard is not my father!"

"how could you say that? he's your father!"

"yeah right, father my ass! all he wants is to control the Uzumaki clan!"

"n-no, Minato would never do that!"

"whatever makes you sleep at night, cuz I don't give a damn if you don't believe me!"

"n-no, Minato would never, would he...no, no, NO- AHHHHH!" Kushina started shouting grabbing her head and falling to the ground.

Kanami looked at her and started walking to her. She saw light coming from her neck and saw a seal. _'a loyalty seal? what the hell?'_

She summon a kage bunshin to hold her mother and looked at the seal. _'I could break it, I'll do this favor to you Kushina'_

She whispered "seal: release" and touched the seal.

It glowed white before disappearing. Kanami looked at her shadow clone. "you are to stay with her till she wakes up" the Kage bunshin nodded.

Kanami sprinted out, her figure disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

**Alright second chapter done! so what do you guys think of this one? I hope you guys like it and please review! and keep telling me on the pairing, should it be a yuri harem? should she be a futa? and who would be on the harem?**

Kanami means: control, love a star

onee-sama: big sister

imouto: little sister

kage bunshin: shadow clone


End file.
